fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeverin
| sampleimage = | skill = 10 | stamina = 13 | attacks = 1 | weaponused = Magic, Curved sword or dagger | habitat = Tower of Destruction | numberencountered = 1 (unique) | type = Human/Wizard | reaction = Unfriendly/Hostile | intelligence = High }} Zeverin is an Evil Warlock and Demonologist, who serves as the central antagonist of the book Tower of Destruction. - ??? He is eventually revealed to be merely a servant of the Demon Prince Relem, the real villain of the story. Background Zeverin is said to have lived several lives over the centuries, becoming more evil and powerful with each reincarnation. He used to be an apprentice of the great Elven Archmage Elokinan, the wise ruler of the magical Ice Palace, located in the Icefinger Mountains in northern Allansia. He managed to fool his Elf teachers about his true intentions for most of his studies, but he eventually slew them all and cursed the Ice Palace, condemning the ghost of the Elves to an eternity of torment and madness. He is noted frequently to be disturbed and fanatical. At one point, he was approached by the Night Demon Relem, who might have granted him much of his Dark Powers and perhaps even his ability to reincarnate himself. Relem, who is hinted to follow the orders of his mistress the Snake Demon Sith, tasked the demented Warlock to build a gigantic, flying tower powered by blood and fire, which they would use to devastate the entire world, one continent after another. Relem wanted to use the destruction spread by the tower to open a gate between the Pit and the Earthly Planes, so that the demon kind could invade it and extinguish all mortal life. He promised Zeverin that he would be able to rule over what would be left of Allansia but his true intention was to get rid of him once he outlived his usefulness. ''Tower of Destruction'' Zeverin created a gigantic Sphere of Destruction as a first try, and used it to destroy many villages as an experiment. This would prove his undoing, as a survivor of a village he destroyed swore to track him down and to put an end to his madness. The hero fought his way through the icy northern desert, fighting many of Relem's demons and many of the gloomy undeads that Zeverin used to open a way for his Sphere of Destruction. He managed to enter the Sphere and to confront what seemed to be Zeverin himself, (in fact a projection of the Warlock) and his bodyguard Dazrakk the Man-Orc Champion. This encounter can prove highly dangerous for the player. Dazrakk is a very powerful enemy with skill 10 stamina 10. After 3 attack-rounds, Zeverin's projection starts hurling magical darts at the player, costing 2 stamina points for each following attack-round. Then Zeverin attacks with a dagger, with skill 8 stamina 8. It is highly advised to target the gemstones on the demon statue to dispel Zeverin's projection and make the battle easier. With both foes defeated, the hero destroyed the Sphere, rescuing Zeverin's former apprentice Aliades, who tried to stop him and was locked away. Aliades healed the hero and provided precious informations about Zeverin, Relem, the Tower of Destruction and the Ice Palace, but was eventually killed by Zeverin's aging curse, which inexplicably spared the hero. The hero found the Ice Palace in ruins, haunted by the ghosts of the elves who lived here, and realizes that many Dark Elves sent by Zeverin are ransacking it, to prevent anyone from finding something useful. Among them the very powerful Dark Elf Leader. He helped the Elven ghost to pass away peacefully and gained precious information and magical items, the most important of them being the Magical Ice Sword of the late Elf Warrior Tassakil, a weapon powerful enough to harm Relem himself. He then got the help of the ghost of Elokinan. However, the Tower of Destruction was completed and headed towards the Ice Palace to destroy it first. The hero managed to fly towards the tower unnoticed and entered it, fighting his way to its very core where Zeverin and his demonic master awaited him. The demented Warlock and the dreadful Night Demon both fell under the blows of the Ice Sword, and the Tower out of control fell to the earth and exploded. Unfortunately for the hero, escaping the tower was not enough to avoid the hatred of his enemies and he was attacked by Zeverin of all people, reborn once more. (Whether or not Relem had a hand in Zeverin's return can only be guessed.) Zeverin hurled a huge energy ball that would have obliterated the hero, had he not unsheated his Magical Ice Sword. This summoned the ghost of Elokinan himself, who dispelled the Warlock's spell and banished him out of the Earthly Plane for all eternity. Facing Zeverin Before even confronting the player, Zeverin attacks him with a bolt of lighting that the player must dodge by Testing his Skill, or lose 5 stamina points. Then, the player can use several items to attack Zeverin. A Wand of Cold inflicts a loss of 8 stamina points. The player can also attack him with a crossbow and magic arrows, each arrow costing him 4 stamina point. If the Warlock gains the upper hand however, his spell cost 3 stamina points. Using anything else against Zeverin is useless and the Warlock retaliates with dangerous spells, one of them being able to reduce the player's skill. However, if the player does not use a Flying Potion to reach his enemy, Zeverin will strike him with fiery darts that cost 5 stamina points before engaging a swordfight. Zeverin is a surprisingly talented swordsman with skill 10 stamina 13, who fights with a curved blade. Be careful, as the very difficult battle against Relem begins right after Zeverin's fall. See Also References Category:Humans-Individuals Category:Wizards Category:Major Villains